Holistic Approach
by cdfe88
Summary: The most valuable lesson Chris Halliwell learned in Biology is that to wholly understand a system it is sometimes better to just "cut it open and take a peek inside". Changed Future. Somewhat AU but not too extreme.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other fic in such a long time, but this idea was too god to waste. So, while I'm dealing with writer's block, I present you "Holistic Approach".**

"**Holistic Approach" by cdfe88**

**Prologue: "Characterization"**

You might have confused his thoughts with jealousy. It would be natural to assume little Chris wondered about Wyatt's powers due to him having a comparatively smaller inventory of such. Ever since the younger brother was conscious on the differences in the amount of active powers between them, he plagued his family and himself with the same questions. 'Why does Wyatt have so many powers?' 'How can he have so many?'

His parents would comfort him and tell him that they were equally loved and gifted. Aunt Paige provided support and Aunt Phoebe empathy. However that was not what Chris wanted. Neither did he want more powers of his own. Chris Halliwell was hungry for answers. He wanted to know what caused the disparity between Wyatt and him, but everyone he asked just brushed him off thinking it was just jealousy.

It was after years of asking that Chris decided to satisfy his curiosity himself. The first step to discover the discrepancies was to analyze the similarities. He knew he'd find nothing if he compared their Wiccan powers, but he could focus on their Whitelighter skills. At least in that aspect they were on par, not counting that Chris lacked the ability to heal. Too much of a difference. Since he couldn't make a good analysis from the magical point of view, the lad decided to concentrate on making comparisons on the human level.

* * *

That's how Chris found himself in a warm May afternoon, wittingly observing Wyatt struggle with his math homework. To the mortal eye the scene would portray a young boy bothering his older brother. And that was exactly what it was. Wyatt had undertaken every studying position possible in the previous hour. He had sit on the couch writing on his lap; he had tried the table in the drawing room; he had a go at doing his homework while sitting upside down. He was currently sprawled across the floor venting his frustration at a seemingly unsolvable problem.

At least he had managed to tune out his stalker of a brother for a full sixty minutes, but his annoyance had reached a maximum. "Don't you have your own homework to do or something?" he asked with exasperation.

"I'm done with it" answered his brother nonchalantly. _Wait 'til you get into real High School…_, the eldest thought to himself.

"Well, go do something productive! Read the Book, go bother dad, watch TV, just stop staring at me already" Wyatt's rant was cut short by his mother shouting from the kitchen.

"Chris! You're running late for the tryouts!" yelled Piper Halliwell as she organized the groceries in the pantry. Wyatt heard Chris swear under his breath.

"Gear!" shouted the youngest, and soon Chris was surrounded by blue orbs which left him prepared for practice. Wyatt paused his work and took a glance at his brother.

"You do know you won't be able to play the Personal Gain card until next month, right?" he stated rhetorically and turned back to his assignment.

"I guess it's time to go" answered his brother. Noticing that Chris failed to move from his spot, Wyatt turned back and faced him.

"What now?" he asked, rubbing his right temple.

"No brotherly advice? No "Good Luck Chris, I hope you make the Midget Rep"? No "make them it your snow"? I say, I'd have expected more encouragement from my big brother" replied Chris matter-of-factly.

"So what? Do you want me to lend you my lucky jockstrap or what?" responded Wyatt. At that moment, their mother chose to poke in her head at the living room.

"Chris, I'm not the one running late, you are!" Piper reprimanded, "well, at least you're all set. Hurry, I want to avoid the jams downtown" she said as she disappeared through the Foyer to the front yard.

"Bro, you suck" said Chris disgustedly. Wyatt chose to ignore him in favor of further scribbling on his nearly soiled worksheet. "And, by the way" added Chris, "you forgot to remove the negative sign on the second term after squaring it." The younger brother ran out of the house just in time to dodge the math book targeting his head.

**A/N: And that's it for the prologue. I hope it's good enough to get some readers hooked. I promise I'll resume my work on my other fic. Reviews might help the process. Anyhow, any feedback is more than welcome.**


End file.
